<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contrary to the popular belief by TheNahoHaunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072513">Contrary to the popular belief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNahoHaunt/pseuds/TheNahoHaunt'>TheNahoHaunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Post-Episode: s03e13 Til Death Do Us Part</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNahoHaunt/pseuds/TheNahoHaunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to the popular belief, Lucifer really didn't like watching innocent people suffer... So, why he wasn't enjoying killing Marcus over and over again? A man who certainly deserved it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Contrary to the popular belief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! This is my first fic about this couple or this series in general really, as well as my first time posting something here in ao3 or writing something serious in English (Which is not my first language), so I really appreciate any criticism!</p><p>Love, Naho.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contrary to the popular belief, Lucifer didn't really like watching people suffer.</p><p>No, he enjoyed punishing the sinners, the bad, corrupted ones, and even in that moments, he didn't need to be particularly agressive, with just a quick sight to his devil face most of the problem was solved. It was incredible how just a little portion of the hell each sinner created for themselves could scare them.</p><p>But he really hated watching other people suffer, he hated watching <em>innocent<em> people suffer.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sure, it was funny to see how two or three humans could hurt themselves thanks to their own stupid ideas, but in that case, it was the human's fault and their fault only.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>No, he really hated seeing the innocents ones suffer because of others, those who really just tried to live their best life daily, trying to be kind, making mistakes and correcting them, and whose his father seemed to particularly hate. Because he really thought that, because what God usually did to this kind of people couldn't be motivated for the such called love many claimed he had for everyone, ruining the life of these mortals, putting never-ending "proves" and rules to them, and for what? To end like father Frank?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Something still aches in Lucifer's chest each time he remembers the priest.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>But all of this yet doesn't explain: Why he didn't enjoy killing Marcus over and over again?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Cain wasn't innocent at all, for dad's sake he was the world's first murderer! he was the head of a criminal organization and literally used the pseudonym of "Sinnerman", he killed a man who he raised like his son just a couple of weeks ago, he even put Chloe in danger just to prove his stupid theory about the mark!</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Yet here he was, sitting next to him in the bed, waiting for him to wake up after other of their failed murder-suicide weekly appointments, holding his hand.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>And when the world's first murder woke up, he didn't pull the Devil's hand apart.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>